Tobey Maguire
|fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |estatura = |interpretaciones notables = Peter Parker en "Spiderman", "Spiderman 2" y "Spiderman 3" |sitio web = |imdb = }} Tobias Vincent Maguire, más conocido como Tobey Maguire (Santa Mónica (California), 27 de junio de 1975), es un actor estadounidense. El 3 de septiembre de 2007 contrajo matrimonio con la madre de su hija y diseñadora de joyas Jennifer Meyer. Inicios Hijo de Vincent Maguire -cocinero- y de Wendy Brown -secretaria-, quienes se separaron en 1977 dos años después de su nacimiento, quedando Tobey en custodia de su madre, quien viajó constantemente con su hijo por varios estados del país. A pesar de que él quería convertirse en cocinero como su padre, las ansias artísticas de su madre, para que Tobey se convirtiera en actor, hicieron que esta le ofreciera $100 para que tomara clases de teatro en la escuela en lugar de economía doméstica, fomentado por un vecino que trabajaba en el mundo del espectáculo, consiguieron que Tobey, desde niño, apareciese en anuncios publicitarios. Tuvo su primer papel como actor en la televisión en 1988, con una pequeña aparición en un especial de HBO “On Location: Rodney Dangerfield Opening Night at Rodney’s Place” (emitido en 1989). Maguire luego protagonizó el especial de Nickelodeon de 1990 "Tales from the Whoop: Hot Rod Brown, Class Clown" y en el mismo año tomó un papel como invitado en la serie de la NBC “Parenthood”, marcando su primer trabajo en conjunto con su amigo Leonardo DiCaprio. Luego siguieron mas papeles como artista invitado en la televisión, incluyendo actuaciones en la serie “Roseanne” (ABC), “Jake and the Fatman” (CBS), “Eerie, Indiana” y “Blossom” (ambas de la NBC). En 1992, Maguire obtuvo el papel protagonista en la serie de Fox “Great Scott!” interpretando a Scott Melrod, un adolescente con una vida de fantasía. A pesar de que el programa era original y recibía buenas críticas, falló en capturar a una gran audiencia, y la serie fue cancelada después de tan sólo 6 episodios. Continuó trabajando en otros papeles para la televisión, incluyendo los dramas de 1994 “Spoils of War” (ABC) y “A Child’s Cry for Help” (NBC), y en la historia basada en hechos reales "Seduced By Madness: The Diana Borchardt Story", en 1996 para NBC. Su primer papel cinematográfico fue en "Vida de este chico" (1992), drama familiar dirigido por Michael Caton-Jones protagonizado por Robert De Niro, Ellen Barkin y Leonardo DiCaprio. Paso a la fama Hizo su debut en el cine en “This Boy’s Life” en la adaptación de 1993 de Tobias Wolff. Su próxima aparición fue en la olvidable película “The Adventures of the Red Baron” (1994), coprotagonizando la misma con Mickey Rooney. Ni su pequeño papel en “S.F.W” ni su actuación como un adolescente ebrio en “Healer” (ambas en 1994) le valieron la atención de la audiencia. Más impresionante fue su actuación en el corto “The Duke of Groove” (1995) de Griffin Dunne, nominado al Oscar. Maguire interpretó habilmente a un adolescente tímido que asistía a una fiesta muy concurrida con su madre (Kate Capshaw), durante la cual ambos aprendían cosas sobre ellos mismos y sobre los otros. También en 1995 trabajó en la película de bajo presupuesto “Don’s Plum”, una película que fue sujeto de un pleito por parte de Maguire y su coprotagonista DiCaprio. El resultado del pleito aseguraba que la película, inicialmente pensada como un corto, lanzada en 1998, no podría ser vista en Estados Unidos y Canadá. Maguire pasó por un periodo difícil en 1995, que culminó con la pérdida del papel protagonista de la película “Empire Records” debido a una fallida audición que disuadió al director Allan Moyle, uno de sus grandes partidarios. Tras este periodo retornó triunfante a la actuación, ahora más centrado y focalizado en su arte y sus objetivos. Maguire protagonizó la película independiente “Joyride” en 1997,y luego fue reclutado por el director Ang Lee para interpretar al conflictivo pero lúcido narrador en la adaptación de Lee del drama “The Ice Storm”. Este papel, magistralmente interpretado por el joven actor con una mezcla de cinismo e inocencia, mostró al mundo su valía, y lo convirtió en alguien muy requerido en el mundo del espectáculo. Tras un pequeño papel en “Deconstructing Harry” (1997) de Woody Allen, obtuvo un papel protagonista en “Pleasantville” (1998), interpretando a un moderno adolescente obsesionado con el mundo de las comedias de los años 50, hacia donde es transportado junto con su liberal hermana (Reese Witherspoon). En 1999, el actor volvió a trabajar con Ang Lee en la película épica de la guerra civil “Ride With the Devil”. Tobey trabajó junto con Skeet Ulrich y Jeffrey Wright como Jake Roedel, un hijo de inmigrantes alemanes criado en Missouri que se unió a los Bushwackers, simpatizantes de los confederados, que ocupaban su tiempo peleando con sus vecinos. Nuevamente, su talento para mostrar cierta vulnerabilidad en este duro personaje le fueron reconocidos, ya que le dio cierta humanidad a este papel de villano. En 1999 también fue lanzada Las Normas de la Casa de la Sidra (“The Cider House Rules”), una película de Lasse Hallstrom que era una adaptación de la novela de John Irving sobre un joven huérfano criado por un idealista abortista. Su actuación fue aplaudida por la crítica. La demanda por sus talentos, a pesar de su deseo de trabajar sólo en una película por año, lo mantuvo ocupado, y al año siguiente trabajó en “Wonder Boys” dirigido por Curtis Hanson. Con una gran cantidad de proyectos por realizar, el talentoso Maguire emerge como un actor con una carrera promisoria, que se solidifica al obtener el papel protagonista en “Spiderman” (2002), dirigida por Sam Raimi, basada en el popular comic de Marvel,la cual tuvo tanto éxito, que se llevó a cabo una segunda y tercera partes: "Spiderman 2" (2004) y "Spiderman 3" (2007). En 2003 protagonizó Alma de héroes: la leyenda de Seabiscuit, por el que obtuvo una nominación al SAG. Para el 2009 Tobey Maguire planea regresar a la saga Spiderman como Peter Parker/Spiderman en Spiderman 4. Historieta referencias a Maguire En'' Ultimate Spider-Man# 54-59 (de Hollywood), una película no autorizada es en la producción sobre Spider-Man con el doctor Octopus, como el principal villano. El protagonista masculino de la película Tobey Maguire, Bruce Campbell, director Sam Raimi y la película de Marvel-jefe Avi Arad aparece en papeles cameo. EnSpider-Chica # 82'', Reilly Tyne / Darkdevil es descrito por Peter Parker en el cómic como la búsqueda "como Tobey Maguire", un guiño a Maguire deliberada la participación en el Spider-Man''películas. Deadpool, que a menudo se rompe la cuarta pared, resumían los acontecimientos en curso de la Guerra Civil Marvel''en Cable & Deadpool # 31, diciendo, "Y los Boy Scout sucursal hizo una gran muestra de cooperación, por haber Spider-Man revela su identidad en la televisión nacional ... como si no hubiéramos visto [(película) | las películas ] y ya no sabía que era de ensueño gama de ojos Tobey Maguire bajo la máscara! " En Friendly Barrio Spider-Man # 12 Spider-Man/Peter es citado diciendo que la principal "Pues que quieres ... ¡Ir Actuación Tobey Maguire", un guiño a lo que se está reproduciendo por Tobey en el cine. Filmografía Premios Premios del Sindicato de Actores Referencias Enlaces Externos * *Tobeyfan.com *MisterMaguire.com *Tobey Maguire on the Web Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas y series de Spiderman